Friends In Strange Places
by NoXKindXOfXLife
Summary: Strong Language. The Sanzo party comes to an unexpected hault when they're looking for a place to stay. They meet a strange woman during a festival. The next morning Sanzo wakes to know his Surta is missing. Will the one who stole it become friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! This is my first Saiyuki fan fiction, I hope you all enjoy. But before you begin to read I have to say there is some stronge language! Please R&R_

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters_

_The song "Before I Am Dead" is by the Kidneythieves is not by any way owned by me! _

_Again Enjoy!_

_lll_

The infamous Sanzo four were riding in Jeep. They were not too far from the next town over, but they would have to drive through a thick, dense forest to get there. Hakkai brought Hakuryu to a stop. The forest looked dark and gloomy like the sun had missed this little patch of green by a mile. Hakkai turned towards the other three, his usual cheery smile planted on his face.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to walk. This forest is way too thick for Hakuryu."

"Aww, but I'm starving. That'll take all day to get through."

"Stupid monkey, can't you think of anything else, besides your stomach?"

"Don't call me stupid, perverted kappa!"

The two continued to argue, their voices heard slightly in the background.

"My, my. Arguing already." Hakkai said.

"I'm going to kill them both." Sanzo added.

Sanzo's teeth began to grind as the two continued their little spat. Sanzo grabbed his banishing gun. A small click was heard and the gun was aimed at the two. They stopped and looked to the gun, then hugged each other in fear.

"One more word and you'll be dead."

The two nodded and hopped out of Jeep. Hakkai and Sanzo did as well. Hakuryu landed on Hakkai's shoulder. The four stared at the deep forest. A couple sighs were heard and the four stared off, walking amongst trees.

_lll_

After a couple hours or so they were finally out of the dark forest. It had reached almost nightfall. A town was seen just on the other side of the forest. The town looked like any other one that they had gone through. Goku's stomach was heard in the silence. Even with Sanzo's threat earlier before they had gone into the forest Goku's stomach began to talk for him.

"Oi, Sanzo? Can we eat I'm starving?"

"And maybe some place to stay the night." Hakkai added.

Sanzo didn't answer. Instead he began to walk towards the town, the rest of them following behind. Inside of the town walls there were many buildings, but none of them seem to hold a hotel, or a place to stay the night. Goku sighed, his stomach giving another low growl.

"Must... find... food." Goku said in a zombish way.

A man walked up to the four. He was tall, balding, maybe in his early forties. He smiled and gave a friendly wave to the Sanzo party.

"Hello, you must be visitors."

"Yes. We're a bit lost. Do you know a good place to stay the night?" Hakkai asked in his normal friendly way.

"Oh, yes. There is a tavern over there that also has an inn. Since tonight is our festival there is free food and drinks. You four are certainly welcomed to join in the fun."

"Free food!" Goku asked in amazement.

"Yes. All you can eat." The man replied.

"Free drinks?" Gojyo asked almost in the same manor as Goku.

"Yes. Drink till you can't any more." The man gave another friendly smile, obviously pleased that he had striked some interest.

"Thank you." Hakkai said as the four headed towards the tavern.

_lll_

Inside of the tavern was quite full. There was a bar and a few tables. Many people were crowded around the bar, which held a buffet of food and also a bunch of beers. Goku and Gojyo didn't hesitate as they headed over towards the table. Grabbing a couple plates of food and a couple beers. Then they headed towards an empty table and began to drink and stuff their faces. Hakkai let out a small chuckle.

"Might as well join them, right Sanzo?"

Sanzo gave a shrug and headed towards the table with Hakkai at his side. Once they had grabbed what they wanted they sat down with Gojyo and Goku. As they were eating music began to play. A solid electric guitar and bass noise was heard companied by drums. Then an angelic voice was heard beginning to sing with the music.

"Moon hangs around, a blade over my head, reminds me what to do before I'm dead, night consumes light and all I dread, reminds me what to do before I'm dead."

The voice was coming from a woman. There was a stage to the back of the tavern. She held a microphone in her thin hand. She had long black hair, and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a black loose spaghetti strap tank top and a skirt with slits up the sides. The slits stopped just below her hips. She was wearing a pair of spiked-heeled boots. She continued to sing.

"The sun reclines, eats my mind, reminds me what to leave behind, light eats night and all I never said, reminds me what to do before I'm... to see you, to touch you, to see you, to touch you."

The group looked up to watch her, along with many of the others in the tavern. She wandered off of the stage, walking around the tables.

"Epochs fly, reminds me, what I hide, reminds me, the desert skies, cracks the spies, reminds me what I never tried, the ocean wide salted red, reminds me what to do before I'm... to see you, to touch you, to feel you, to tell you."

Her eyes spotted the Sanzo party. She watched them for a couple minutes before looking around at the others that were in the tavern on this festival night. Once through with sorting through the crowd she hopped back onto the stage to finish the song.

"The sun reclines, reminds me, the desert skies, reminds me, the ocean wide salted red reminds me what to do before I'm... see you, touch you, feel you, tell you."

The song came to an end and the tavern became alive with applaud. She took a small bow and disappeared behind a curtain in the stage. The man who they had met earlier walked over towards the four.

"I'm glad you four decided to join in the festival fun!"

Goku had stopped eating for a moment. "Who was that lady?"

"Oh... that's just Kagami. She's just part of the festival entertainment. Pay no attention to her." The man's face had turned a bit pale at the mention of her. "Excuse me, will you?" The man walked away.

"I wonder what his problem is..." Goku asked then returned to eating.

The four had finished their eating and drinking. They had bought four rooms and all took to a room that was to their liking. It was almost midnight when the four had eventually fell asleep. Even though they were all out, trouble was not over.

_lll_

The door slowly opened to Sanzo's room. He was on his back, his eyes closed, and his breathing was light and slow. He was obviously asleep. The door closed slowly so that no noise was heard. There was a noise of scuffling and searching through some things.

"Shit, where the hell is it?" A woman's voice whispered. It was the voice of Kagami.

She continued to search through things until she looked at the sleeping Sanzo priest. She let out a low and silent sigh. 'On him?' she thought. She walked quietly over towards Sanzo. She looked to his person, when she suddenly spotted the sutra. A small smirk played on her face as she carefully grabbed the sutra, but before she could pull it away and leave her wrist was grabbed by Sanzo. She looked down at him, he had not waken. It was merely a reflex. She let out another small sigh and grabbed the sutra with her other hand and quickly pulled her hand free from his grip. She slowly placed his hand on his chest and quietly left the room like she had came. She smiled to herself outside of his room. She folded it up gently and placed it behind one of the sheaths she carried on her thighs. In the sheaths were kidochies. Behind those to the back of her thigh were a few shurikens. She walked away, letting Sanzo awake the next morning to find his Sutra was missing.

_lll_

"Where the hell is it!"

There was yelling and screaming coming from Sanzo's room. He was obviously pissed and couldn't find his sutra. The other three came into his room. They were faced with the banishing gun to their faces. After realizing that they were his companions he lowered the gun.

"What's wrong, Sanzo?" Goku asked.

"Someone took the sutra."

"When?" Goku asked again.

"While I was sleeping, you stupid monkey!" Sanzo answered.

"Maybe you just misplaced it?" Suggested Hakkai.

"How can I misplace a valuable thing such as the sutra?" Sanzo snapped.

"Is everything all right in here? I was hearing screaming." This voice belonged to the innkeeper. She looked to the four in the room, obviously concerned about all the yelling coming from the room.

"No, something of mine was stolen."

"Oh dear. Are you sure you didn't misplace it?" Asked the innkeeper.

Sanzo's eye began to twitch. He turned to the woman.

"Well, I'm sure no one in this town would steal... oh." The innkeeper stopped herself. Her face turned pale as she turned around to leave. Gojyo stood in her way.

"So you think you know someone who would have stolen something?" Asked Gojyo.

"Well, I'm certain she would never steal something from a priest. Though we have had problems with her in the past..."

"Who's her?" Sanzo demanded to know.

"Well... I'm sure she has her reasons..."

"Who!" Sanzo asked again.

"Kagami."

"Kagami?" Goku asked.

"The woman who sang that song last night?" Asked Hakkai.

"Yes that would be Kagami. Such a troublesome girl. I am still wondering why we let her stay in this town. After all we only talk to her on festivals."

"Why shun her?" Asked Hakkai.

"Well, she's youkai, and with all the mess going on with youkai it's hard to tell if she's going to snap like the rest of them. Besides that, she was a very troubled when she was a child. Always being made fun of by other children because she was an orphaned youkai. One day she ended up killing almost half of our children." She shook her head. "She's really a sweet girl... but her habits are... well..." The woman stopped.

"Where would she be?" Asked Sanzo.

"I'm not sure. I don't even think she has a home... she's probably in the forest."

"Thank you." Hakkai said with a friendly tone as the four left the room.

_lll_

Kagami was sitting in a tree. She was holding a mirror in one of her hands and a piece of cloth in the other. She was cleaning the mirror. She saw her reflection and stopped for a moment. A sudden look of loathing came over her face and she turned the mirror around so she was looking to the back. A gunshot was heard and a bullet pierced the tree she was sitting in. She looked around and then down towards the Sanzo party.

"Give me back my sutra!" Sanzo yelled at her. "Or the next shot won't miss!"

"What makes you think I have anything of yours?" She asked looking down at him.

"The innkeeper ratted on you!" Goku said.

"Bullshit. She probably just told you how much of a nuisance I am. How the whole town looks at me like an abomination. And probably all the blood that has been split because of me."

"Yeah, she told us that too." Goku added.

She let out a small chuckle. "Well I don't have anything of yours. If I probably would of left this place a long time ago. Don't you think?"

"She has a point." Gojyo said.

Sanzo pointed the gun at her and fired. She moved the mirror in front of the bullet. The bullet was sucked into the mirror, leaving ripple effect like it would of a rock fell into water. She stood up on the tree branch.

"Such hostility." She mewed.

She began to chant something that was hard to make out. Suddenly the bullet came out of the mirror this time it was rocketing towards Sanzo. He dodged it and shot at her again. This time the bullet shot her in the shoulder. The bullet going in and out in one clean motion. She grabbed to her shoulder.

"Bastard... that hurt."

"Its going to hurt a lot more if you don't give me back my sutra."

"I told you for the thousandth time. I don't have it." She responded.

Sanso pointed the gun at her again. The mirror began to float by itself, the bullet being sucked into the mirror once again.

"As much as I hate to admit it, this little quarrel is over. Until next time."

She was sucked into the mirror and then the mirror disappeared. She was gone.

"I know she has my sutra. She a bad liar."

"How do you know?" Asked Gojyo.

"Her right eye twitches slightly when she lies."

_lll_

_To be continued..._


	2. Continued 1

_Wow, this is the second part to my story. It isn't as much as the first one, but I hope you all think its just as good... Or whatever you want to think about my story. Anyway... Thanks for the review I had gotten. Good reviews with praise are probably going to keep me going through this story. I need inspiration from fans... if I have any xD._

_Enjoy!_

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters!_

_lll_

Kagami materialized in another part of the forest on a tree branch. She looked around the area she was in. After making sure she was alone she jumped down from the branch and landed on the forest ground. She let out a sigh.

"Hot head priest." She said to herself.

She looked down to one of the sheaths; she pulled it back a bit and pulled the folded up sutra. She stared at it, her eyes glowing with mischief. She smiled wickedly as she placed it back into the sheath. Everything was going according to her plan.

_lll_

Sanzo was clearly angry. The two, Goku and Gojyo, were cowering together, Sanzo with his fan out, he had obviously just gotten done with a fan beating on Goku and Gojyo. His eye was twitching and a vein popped up on his forehead.

"That stupid bitch! I wonder which way she went."

Goku looked up to the sky, his nose high in the air. He seemed to be sniffing out which way she had went. Once getting a scent Goku pointed to a direction.

"Hey Sanzo, I think she's that way."

"Way to use your nose, stupid monkey." Gojyo said, roughly rubbing Goku's head.

"Don't call me stupid. Get off me you perverted kappa!"

Hakkai took a deep breath, staring off into the direction that Goku had pointed out.

"Well, Sanzo, it looks like we're going to be going on a wild goose chase."

"She will die." Sanzo replied.

The four began off in the direction that had been pointed out.

_lll_

It had started to get dark. Kagami looked up to the sky, looking to a sun that was setting. She let out a small sigh. She had used quite a bit of energy transporting herself through her mirror. She didn't do that often because of how drained she became afterwards. She needed a place to stay for the night and decided that she couldn't go back to the town and it was getting too dark too fast to find a place. Besides that she couldn't transport herself through her mirror, or else she might end up getting herself stuck between times. Her mirror was very complex. Kagami had been walking for a while and decided that high in a tree was best. Once high in the tree she sat down, her back against the thick tree, her legs draped over one another on the branch. She closed her eyes, listening to the noise of the night. Kagami had no fears sleeping at night; she was a light sleeper. She let herself drift off into the dream world.

_lll_

The Sanzo party was pretty close to where she had decided to stay. Goku was sniffing around, like a dog would. Goku stopped.

"That's weird, she's suppose to be right here." Goku said puzzled.

"Well monkey, I think your nose can only sniff out food." Gojyo said, looked around the area.

"But... I know I had her scent. She's supposed to be right here."

"May I make a suggestion?" Hakkai asked.

"What's that?"

"Maybe she's not down here on this level."

"Where else would she be?"

"Stupid monkey." Gojyo pointed up to the tree. "She's in that tree."

"Oh... Hakkai why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Hakkai shrugged. Kagami was still asleep. She hadn't sensed or heard them down below. Sanzo grabbed his banishing gun. It clicked and he pointed it up at her. He shot the tree just beside her head. Startled, her eyes opened wide. She was hanging onto the tree, glad that she didn't fall. She looked down to the four who were on the forest floor. 'Damn, they found me...' She said to herself, though emotions didn't play on her face. She stood up on the branch.

"Nice to see you again." She said.

"I know you have my sutra." Sanzo yelled up at her.

"Well well... persistent aren't we? Can't just be happy with saying you've misplaced it."

"That's because you have it! Hand it over, lady!" Goku yelled.

She rolled her eyes, though it probably wasn't seen from their view. She brought her hands out in front of her, suddenly her mirror appeared in her hands once again. A small smirk came onto her lips.

"Now... to continue what we started earlier..." She looked down at her mirror and it began to glow. "I don't suppose you know what this is. I'll tell you anyway. It's a mirror of souls. Anyone who looks into it can have their soul taken. After all the eyes are the windows to everyone's soul... supposing they still have one." She looked at Sanzo for a moment. "Even you have a soul. I can see it in your eyes. You may try to be tough and uncaring. Is that because that's exactly the opposite of what you really are? Is it, Priest?" She let out a small chuckle.

"Why don't you come down here and see for yourself!" Goku yelled up at her.

"I'd love to." She stated, now disappearing like she had earlier that day.

"Where did she go?" Goku asked.

"Behind you." This voice was of hers. Her thin, icy fingers curling around the monkey lord's neck.

Goku tried a punch but her mirror stopped his advance. His hand was in her mirror. Startled, he tried to pull it free from the mirror but he couldn't get his arm free.

"What the hell is this!" Goku yelled.

Goku was looking into the mirror, slowly his face lost its color, leaving his face pale. His eyes began to glaze over and look dead like.

"GOKU!" Hakkai yelled, bringing his chi in and pointing it towards the mirror. The mirror let go of Goku's hand and Goku fell onto the ground. He was asleep.

"That's a nice little trick you have there..." Kagami said. "Want to see some of mine?"

The mirror began to glow like it did earlier. Suddenly a bright white light beamed towards Hakkai. It looked exactly like his chi. Sanzo pulled Hakkai out of the way of the light. Sanzo brought his gun up and shot at the mirror, the mirror took in the bullet and brought it back out as fast as it had gone it back at Sanzo. Sanzo dodged this attack once again. Kagami was standing away from the mirror. She could control the mirror from a far. Gojyo took this opportunity and brought out his jakujou. He whipped it around and the chain went towards Kagami. Sensing the weapon come near her she tried to get out of the way. Instead of the weapon hurting her it wrapped around her wrists. The mirror fell onto the ground; it was just another mirror without her concentrating on it. She looked towards Gojyo as he started to pull on his end of the weapon. She tried resisting the motion, but his strength was much more than hers.

_lll_

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Continued 2

_Wow, I'm getting worse at writing a lot. This one is even shorter than the one before. I believe this one is probably the suckiest update there is. Anyway, Thank you for the reviews. _

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters_

_lll_

They now had Kagami all wrapped up in the jakujou. She was still struggling against the weapon. Goku picked up the mirror and brought it up to eye level with himself. Hakkai took the mirror from Goku.

"Don't look in that." Hakkai warned.

"Why? Isn't it only dangerous if she's controlling it?" Ask Goku

"I have a feeling that the mirror can still work even without her help." Hakkai said.

Once Kagami was close enough to Gojyo she kicked him in the gut. He grabbed his now sore abdomen but had not let go of the weapon. With all her motion the folded up sutra seemed to peak its way above her sheath.

"Stop moving!" Gojyo yelled, aggravated.

"I'll stop moving once you let me go!" She yelled back.

"Hey look... Sanzo... isn't that your sutra?" Goku pointed to her thigh.

Kagami stopped moving and looked down to her sheath. She had just now noticed that the sutra was barely seen. Her head snapped up. Sanzo was walking towards her to get back what was his. He turned to Gojyo.

"Get my sutra." He demanded.

"I don't know who you think you are. You're not the boss of me." Gojyo said back.

Sanzo brought out his banishing gun and pointed it at Gojyo. Gojyo turned to Kagami and reached towards the sutra. Before he could grab it she kicked at him again. This time she kicked him in the head. Gojyo grabbed his head and glared at her.

"Stupid bitch..." Gojyo mutter.

"Say that louder, asshole!" She tried to kick him again but Gojyo had grabbed the Jakujou and pulled it making her fall on her face.

Goku grabbed the sutra and handed it to Sanzo. Sanzo unfolded it and put it back over his shoulders. Kagami had gotten back onto her feet. Sanzo had his gun to her head.

"Make one move and I'll kill you."

She let out a sigh. She was facing Sanzo.

"Now tell me what you wanted with my sutra. Are you working for Kougaiji?"

"Who?"

"You don't know who he is?" Asked Goku.

"No. Why would I?" She responded.

"Because he's been after Sanzo's sutra, along with the other sutras."

"Oh really. Well I've never heard of him."

"Who do you work for?" Sanzo asked.

"I work for myself."

All of a sudden there was a light coming from the top of a tree. The four had looked up to the tree while Kagami looked down to the ground. There was a figure on the tree branch. It was of a man with red hair. He stared down at the four and Kagami.

"Kagami... you failed me..."

"You really work for yourself..." Said Gojyo sarcastically.

"You didn't bring me the sutra. You promised me you'd have the sutra in less than a week. Well your week is up, and you've been captured by the enemy."

"It's not my fault. I did have the sutra..." she said back to the man.

"You failed. You know what happens to people that fail me."

The man began to say something that was out of hearing range. Kagami feel to her knees.

"No... Stop!" She screamed at him.

She let her head fall to the ground; she began to slam her head into the ground.

"Stop..." She screamed again.

She seemed to be slamming her head into the ground to make something stop. Sanzo pointed the gun at the man and fired. The man seemed to disappear and reappeared on another branch. Sanzo was pissed that the man had interrupted him. Again Sanzo fired at the man. The shooting had made him stop chanting. Kagami sat back on her knees staring at what was going on. Soon the man disappeared altogether. Obviously thinking it was better to leave than get shot. Kagami let her head lowered.

"This is pathetic... I'm pathetic... My enemy is saving me..."

"Well your welcome..." Gojyo said in a bit of a sarcastic way.

She looked up at Gojyo; she looked a little pissed off.

"You can let me go now... I won't try and kill you."

"How do we know that?" Goku asked.

"Didn't you hear what was going on, monkey boy? I failed Niami. He was going to kill me. Why would I try to redeem myself? He tried to kill me... he's probably going to try again."

Gojyo let the Jakujou disappear to wherever the weapons went to when they weren't in use. She looked down to her free arms and stood up. She looked to the mirror that was on the ground and it disappeared.

"Thanks for the help... I guess."

She turned around to leave. She had already been humiliated in front of her enemies; she had had enough for today. She let out a deep sigh.

"Well, if you're done trying to fight us... maybe you could join us." Goku suggested.

"Uh... Goku, I don't think we have enough-" Hakkai wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"If Sanzo says its okay you can come with us..." Goku turned to Sanzo. "You saw her fight; she's good... We could use her help!"

"We don't need any help." Sanzo said to Goku.

"What? Afraid to be showed up by a girl? Is that it priesty?" She said to Sanzo.

Sanzo began to look pissed off. He let out a sigh and turned around, beginning to head off in another direction. "Do what you want. I don't care."

The other three began to follow Sanzo. Kagami crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe what she was going to do. She was going to join up with her enemies. What the hell was wrong with her? She began after the four.

_lll_

_Its not over yet. To Be Continued..._


	4. Continued 3

_Wow, two updates in one day, I'm on a roll! Okay, the fighting scene I wanted to hurry up and get over with so it seems a little sucky. Again Thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I hope you like this part, it's like a turning point in the story, I guess. A lot more talking than in the other updates, I'm trying to make it as enjoyable as possible. Please R&R, all types of Reviews are welcomed! Tell me how I'm doing! Please, I need some feedback here._

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters._

_Enjoy!_

_lll_

It seemed like they had been walking forever. The forest didn't seem to end. The sun was going down and the night was approaching. Hakkai turned to look at Sanzo. His voice suddenly cutting the silence amongst them all.

"Sanzo. It's getting late. I think we should just stay here for the night."

"Okay."

They all came to a halt. Goku looked around at the place they were going to call camp for the night.

"It looks..." Goku didn't finish his sentence.

"What ya stupid monkey, afraid?" Teased Gojyo.

"No... I'm not afraid..."

Goku looked around the campsite once again. A shiver went down his spine. Dead trees surrounded the place they were staying. The dirt ground had roots poking its way up and the moon was peaking through the tree branches leaving broke patches of light on the ground. Kagami took a step and spun around looking at the site in every angle. Once done taking in the scenery she looked to Goku.

"Don't worry. No one every comes into these woods. It's sort of said to be cursed, so no one dares to walk through it. Everyone from the town always goes out of their way to go around the forest."

"C-cursed?" Goku choked.

"It's a legend; that's not real. I've stayed in these woods for thirteen years and have had no trouble."

She looked up to the trees, seeming to be decided which one would be best to stay in for the night. The rest were laying down blankets on the ground.

"Sanzo... Can we at least light a fire, or something?" Asked Goku.

"No."

"Aw... why not?" Goku asked nervously.

"Because it'll give off our location."

"Aw... Okay." Goku sat down on the hard ground and curled up into a ball.

The rest laid in their preferred spots. Kagami disappeared and reappeared on a sturdy tree branch. They all eventually fell asleep. That is except for Goku who was looking desperately around in the dark.

_lll_

It was near the middle of the night. Goku had finally fallen asleep, but it wouldn't be for long. There was a distinct smell that filled the area and a couple snickers. Hakkai was the first to wake. Kagami was next and slowly the rest woke up, all except for Goku of course.

"Goku. Wake up." Gojyo said gently slapping the side of Goku's face.

"What? Is it breakfast already?" Goku asked, half asleep.

"No..."

"Oh..." Goku closed his eyes again and fell back to sleep.

While Gojyo was trying to wake Goku the five were surrounded by a bunch of demons. Kagami jumped down from the tree branch. Gojyo slapped Goku harder.

"Hey! What was that for!" Goku yelled, rubbing the side of his face.

"We're under attack, you idiot!" Gojyo stood up and his jakujou appeared in his hands.

Goku was now awake. He stood up, his nyoibou appearing in his hands asleep.

"Why you have to go and attack us while we're sleeping? Isn't that cheating!" Goku yelled at the demons as they began to attack.

Goku fought them off with his nyoibou, killing quite a few that came his way. Sanzo was shooting the ones that were in his direction. Hakkai using his Chi, and Gojyo using his jakujou. They were fighting like they always did. Killing every single one until there wasn't any left. Kagami pulled out the kidochies that were in her sheaths. She fought fast, she moved fast. She used the blades and took off many of the demons' heads.

"Where did they come from?" Kagami asked.

"They're most likely minions of Kougaiji." Hakkai answered.

"Do they always come out unexpectedly like this?" She asked again.

"Yes, and we always kick their asses!" Goku answered her this time.

After the last demon was dead their weapons disappeared to wherever they go. Hakkai straightened his monocle.

"They're getting worse each time we fight them. Its just getting easier and easier." Stated Goku.

"Think we should get moving? There might be more on the way." Kagami said.

"That maybe best. Shall we go?" Asked Hakkai.

"Fine." Sanzo said.

They began off in the dark through the forest.

_lll_

After a while they stood again.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" Ask Goku. "I'm hungry..."

"You're always hungry you pig!" Gojyo said.

"I'm not a pig!"

"Well, you out to be!"

"Well at least it isn't a water sprite that's afraid of water!"

"Hey Goku. You still hungry?" Asked Gojyo.

"Yeah..."

"Well I'm going to make you eat those words!" Gojyo yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!" Sanzo yelled.

Kagami had turned to look at the two who had just gotten done with their little quarrel. Sanzo's brow was wrinkled in anger, a small vein popping up on his forehead. She turned to Hakkai.

"Do they always fight like that?"

"Yes. Quite often, actually."

She chuckled slightly. "It's childish."

"Who you calling a child!" Goku and Gojyo yelled at her.

"Both of you. You fight like little girls!" She said back to them.

"Do not!" Goku said

"Do too." Kagami answered

"Not!" Goku said back.

"Whatever." Kagami turned her attention to the forest in front of her.

"Whatever? What's that suppose to mean!" Goku asked but Kagami ignored.

Hakkai looked around the woods. The sun would be setting pretty soon. Sanzo let out a long sigh.

"Sanzo? How much longer is it?" Goku asked

"Hell if I know." Sanzo answered.

Kagami brought her arms up and the mirror appeared in her hands. She moved her hand over the glass of the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked curiously.

"Checking to see how much longer it'll be." She answered.

"Wow, that mirror has a lot of uses doesn't it?"

"Yes. You could say that."

Kagami looked up from the mirror and pointed to a direction beside them. The mirror disappeared.

"The way out is that way. If we go that way and continued straight on from there we'll be out of here by dawn."

"Okay... Let's hurry and find a town, I'm starving."

_lll_

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Continued 4

_Another update. Yay! I dunno about this update... I seemed to be trying to hurry up and try and finish a scene to get to the next so it might seem a little rushed. I'm already thinking of a new Saiyuki story, its all playing along in my head. I'll begin that one once I finish this. I'm still debating about the ending of this story, it just doesn't seem to be finished yet. _

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters._

_Enjoy!_

_lll_

Early that day they stumbled their way into town. It was morning and many of the towns' people were just getting up and getting their food stands open. Goku was excited, looking at some of the all ready opened stands.

"Oh my god! Look at all this food! I can't remember the last time we went shopping!"

"I'm actually quite relaxed." Stated Gojyo.

"Good." Sanzo said.

Goku stopped at a meat bun stand. He was eye level with the food, staring it down with shinning eyes.

"Hey Sanzo, buy me a meat bun. Please! Please! Please!"

"No."

"Aw, please! I'm starving!"

"Just give the monkey a meat bun." Said Gojyo.

"No."

Kagami and Hakkai were laughing. Goku was pulling on Sanzo's sleeve.

"Just one meat bun... one little meat bun..."

"No."

Kagami shook her head. She pulled out a coin and handed it to Goku. Goku looked at the coin and then took it.

"Shut up... go buy yourself a damn meat bun."

"Thank you!"

Goku ran off towards the meat bun stand coin in hand. Kagami let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. Sanzo looked a bit pissed off.

"If you spoil them they'll never learn."

"Wow, you really do act like a mother."

Sanzo pointed his gun to Gojyo's face. "Want to say that again?"

"Dude, I was kidding..." Gojyo said with hands up in forfeit.

Sanzo put away his gun and started walking again. The others were following. Goku ran after them, meat bun in his mouth. He seemed rather happy. He walked up beside Kagami, figuring if she'd give him money to buy a meat bun then she's probably not all that bad.

"So what's the plan?" Kagami asked. "We going to keep going or are we going to find a place to stay for the night?"

"I don't know what you're doing but we have been stalled way too much. We keep walking."

"Aw, man. You got to be kidding me. I'm exhausted. We've been walking all night." Gojyo was complaining.

"You know, Gojyo is right. We should probably stop for the night, rest up and continue tomorrow." Hakkai said.

Hakkai was of course the voice of reasoning. Sanzo let out a sigh and turned back around to face them.

"Fine. We stay for the night, but no more distractions."

"Right!" Goku said. "Now lets fine a place to stay!"

_lll_

It was again getting late. The sun was going down and the five had stopped for a place to stay. Hakkai had gotten five separate rooms, but of course they weren't in their rooms at the moment, they were getting dinner. The innkeeper had made a feast and had placed it before them, and Goku was reaching for at least one thing from each plate to stuff his face.

"Goku, maybe you should slow down. You're going to get a stomachache." Hakkai said to Goku.

"But everything is _so_ good!"

"Glad to hear you like my cooking." The innkeeper said to Goku then walked back into the kitchen.

Done with the food that was on Goku's place Goku looked around. The plates were empty and everyone else was eating something off of their own plates. Goku stared longingly at Gojyo's plate.

"Oi, Gojyo... What's that?" Goku pointed behind Gojyo.

"What? Where?" Gojyo looked in the direction Goku was pointing to.

While Gojyo wasn't looking Goku took half of Gojyo's food and stuffed it into his mouth. Gojyo turned back to find a half-full plate. He looked over at Goku who's mouth was full, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

"You stupid monkey! Who said you could eat my food!" Gojyo yelled at him.

"I didn't touch your plate!" Goku mumbled with a full mouth.

Hakkai let out a small chuckle, and Sanzo looked like he was about ready to kill the two.

"Well, that's disgusting..." Kagami looked from her food then at Goku. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Goku... I really didn't appreciate your half-chewed food in my Chazuke..."

Goku swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "Sorry..." He said to Kagami.

Kagami looked down at her rice seeing chunks of chewed food. She pushed the bowl of Chazuke away from herself. "It's fine..." She grabbed a plate of Sukiyaki and began to eat some of it.

Once the five were done eating they had gotten up and went to their separate rooms.

_lll_

Trouble for them wasn't over just yet.

"We'll each take one of the Sanzo party. No survivors, remember that." This was a voice of a man.

The man was older looking, maybe in his forties. His ears were pointed and he had a tattoo on his left cheek. He was obviously a demon.

"I'll kill Sanzo and get the scripture." He said. "Momo, you go after the one called Gojyo."

"Why me?" Momo said.

"He'll be an easy kill for you. He will be thinking too much about sex then about why you're in his room."

"Got it."

"You, kill the demon, Hakkai." He said to another.

"Right."

"And you go after the monkey." He said to the last one.

"It'll be my pleasure."

_lll_

Sanzo was sitting up in his bed; he was staring out his window. He seemed in deep thought, most likely about the past. He always treaded on the past; sometimes he went over the events of the past, parts that would benefit him in the future. The door clicked and the door began to open slowly. Sanzo's head turned to find himself face to face with a demon. The demon went at him but was a little bit too slow, Sanzo knocked him down to the floor, and the gun pointed to his head.

"You happened to catch me at a bad time." Sanzo said.

Sanzo wasn't going to waste much time, he was pissed off and it didn't help with youkai appearing every which way. He pulled the trigger on his banishing gun, killing the demon.

lll

Gojyo was asleep with the door opened to his room. Half asleep he figured that it was Goku coming into his room.

"Get the hell out, stupid monkey." Gojyo said rolling onto his side to look to the door.

In the doorway was a woman, she had long brown hair, which fell over her face. Good thing too, she wasn't the prettiest of woman.

"Well, hello there. Hope I didn't come at a bad time." She walked into the room, heading towards Gojyo.

"Not at all."

"I believe you did..."

Kagami was behind the woman; she had a kidochi in one of her hands. She shoved it through the woman's throat. The woman gasped for air then fell to the ground, dead. Kagami stared at the bloody kidochi.

"You know that you guys are under attack, right? I heard a gunshot coming from Sanzo's room." Kagami said pulling out a cloth and cleaning the blood off of the weapon.

There was a couple crashing noises coming from the room next to Gojyo's. They left his room and wondered into Hakkai's room. Hakkai was standing over a youkai, which was on the floor.

"Rather noisy, I do say so myself." Hakkai said smiling.

There was another crash coming from Goku's room. A youkai went flying out, the door behind him. Goku stepped out of the room.

"I don't like being woken up unless breakfast is ready!" Goku said.

Sanzo walked out of his room and headed towards the four.

"I think we should be leaving." Hakkai said.

"Yes. I do to... Too many damn distractions." Sanzo said.

_lll_

They were on the road again. This time they were in jeep. Sanzo and Hakkai where in front, Kagami in back next to the door, Goku in the middle, and Gojyo on the other side by the other door.

"Why do I have to sit by Gojyo?" Goku complained.

"Stop complaining you stupid monkey. Do you think I enjoy sitting next to you? I rather be sitting next to Kagami."

"Please, leave me out of your little love spat." Kagami said, her head turning to look at the scenery moving around them.

"Love spat?" Goku asked. "I don't love him!"

Kagami let out a sigh "Stop acting like a little girl. You're embarrassing yourself."

"I'm not a girl and I'm not little!"

"Well then stop complaining and fighting."

"But he's the one who always starts it!"

"Do not."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Sanzo yelled, a bit angry.

"Glad to know we're all getting along." Hakkai said, smiling.

_lll_

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Continue 5

_Wow, it really didn't take me long to finish this. Up this is it! This is the last part of this story. I hope you all like it. I rushed through it once again. There is a death... it might not seem like it beacuse of the way I had put it in the story, but there is. I won't say who. Anyway, please R&R I would like to know what you all think of the story... This is actually the first time I have ever finished a short story! Woo go me! Look forwards to something else from me! Bye!_

_I do not own Saiyuki or any Saiyuki characters._

_Enjoy!_

_lll_

It was getting late. The sun had fallen and the five had decided to stop and stay for the night in an open clearing that was heading towards the town. They would continue the next morning into the town and would restock on supplies and then continue on through the town on their way west. Kagami got out of the jeep.

"Where are you going?" Gojyo asked.

"It's too crowed in jeep for three people to sleep in the back seat." She answered.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm going to sleep up there." She pointed to a tree branch. "I'll probably be able to see if anything is going to come our way. Anything that means trouble, anyway."

Kagami disappeared and then reappeared on the tree branch. She was sitting with her legs crossed one over the other and her back leaning against the tree branch. She closed her eyes but wasn't asleep. She wasn't tired and had a strange feeling, one that didn't permit her to sleep. All she could do is listen and continue to feel the sickening sinking feeling in her gut. Goku looked up and stared at Kagami for a moment.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Asked Hakkai.

"I don't know... I just have a bad feeling... I have the smell of death, but its too far off... I don't know where its coming from, but for some reason I think it has something to do with Kagami."

"It's probably just your stomach; you probably ate some bad food." Hakkai suggested.

"Maybe."

Goku turned so that he was facing the trees. He closed his eyes and shortly after fell asleep. He was snoring loudly. Gojyo was staring at Goku, a bit pissed off with the snoring; it was going to keep him up. Hakkai closed his eyes and his breathing slowed, it was hard to tell if he had fallen asleep or if he was just pretending to sleep. Sanzo lit up a cigarette and inhaled quick then slowly let out the smoke, watching it as it lifted towards the sky in front of him. There was obviously a bad feeling hanging in the air, something bad was going to happen.

_lll_

The next morning came, the sun just rising. Kagami was awake, she hadn't sleep that night. She looked down at the party they were all asleep. She jumped down from the tree branch, her arms over her chest. They all looked so peaceful in their sleep.

"Kagami..." she heard her name whispered.

She turned behind her, there was no one. Was she going crazy? What the hell was going on? She turned back to look at the party then her name was whispered again.

"Kagami... Kagami... Come here, Kagami."

She turned around once again. The voice was coming in that direction. She turned and began to walk towards the noise. She wanted to know whom, or what was calling her name, and why they wanted her so badly. Kagami walked into a thick forest area. There was no one there, but she could hear her name clearly this time, it wasn't whispering it was more of yelling.

"Kagami!"

"Who the hell keeps calling my name? Come on out! Stop hiding!" She yelled turning around in a full circle.

"As you wish..."

The voice now sounded familiar, it sounded like... no it couldn't be.

"Who are you?"

"You know me very well..."

She looked around once again. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't be. Just as all her fears were realized a figure appeared in front of her. It was him.

"Niami..."

"Yes. You looked surprised to see me."

"Well, yes. I wasn't expecting you..."

He let out an evil, raspy laugh. She swallowed, her throat was dry, and it seemed like she was swallowing rocks. She kept her eye on him as he began to circle around her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You forgotten? All ready? What a shame. You failed me, Kagami, remember that? And what do I come to find, but you taking sides with the enemy. You're weak, a weak link in the chain."

Reality was crashing down around her. He had tried to kill her then, so that's what he was doing. He was going try and kill her again. She wasn't going to let him do it. All of a sudden her mirror appeared in her hands. It began to glow a phantom blue color. He laughed again.

"You think your pathetic mirror is going to work against me? Do you remember who gave you that mirror in the first place? Do you really think the one who gave it to you is going to be by anyway effected by that piece of garbage?"

"No, but its worth a try." She answered.

"Not even worth a try. You'll kill yourself before even damaging me with that disgusting mirror."

"What do you mean?"

He began to laugh again. She wanted to shut this bastard up. She began to chant and the blue light soon turned to red and shot a beam in his direction. He stared at the beam, letting it hit him, the mirror let out a shock, catching Kagami in the painful rays of red light that were surrounding the mirror. She let out a small gasp staring down at the mirror. She tried to let it drop but it seemed glued to her hands.

"What's going on?"

"I told you, you'd sooner kill yourself than damage me."

He began to chant now, his words soft and almost unhearable. The mirror began to grow in light.

"Stop!"

He continued, there was no one to stop him this time. Her arms began to move she was turning the mirror towards herself. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look in the mirror, fearing that it would do to her what she did to everyone else; suck their souls out. Again another laugh from Niami.

"Foolish girl, do you think that will save you?"

He was now behind her, he grabbed her face and peeled open her eyes. Moved her head down so that she was staring into the mirror. She feel to her knees, her eyes now fixed on the mirror, it had begun to steal her soul. It always started with not being able to look away; it was like her eyes were glued to the weapon. Slowly she began to feel drained.

"No... S-stop..." She choked out.

Before long all the color had drained from her face. She couldn't speak. Kagami felt cold, and then Kagami felt nothing.

"You knew what happened to those who betray me." He said.

The mirror stopped glowing and it dropped to the ground. Kagami was no where in sight; it was like she had just disappeared. Niami grabbed the mirror and looked into it, he was staring back at Kagami. She didn't say anything, she couldn't. What she had feared had just happened.

_lll_

The four had woken up not to long after this act had happened. Goku stretched and looked up to the tree, Kagami wasn't there.

"Hey, guys, where's Kagami?"

"What? She's not in the tree?"

"No... She's gone."

Sanzo yawned slightly, bringing his hand to his forehead and looked up to the tree. She was gone.

"She probably left to be on her own." Sanzo said. "Hakkai, we need to get going."

"Shouldn't we wait for Kagami? She might come back..." Goku asked.

"Remember what I said? No more distractions, she left, we're leaving, end of discussion." Sanzo said.

The four began to drive off towards the nearest town; they were going to do what they normally did. They were going to stock up on supplies and continue their journey west.

_lll_

_End._


End file.
